Operation: TAKARI PI
by Lycoris Calantha
Summary: Wait, who're we kidding. We love to embarrass you guys, it's like our only job that we do willingly. Er, fine. Takeru, Hikari, this is for you guys." A muffled thud was heard. "Uh, I have to go. It seems my brother has, um, flailed himself to the floor."
1. Phase 01

Operation: TAKARI PI

(I know Takeru and basketball was sort of cliché due to the girls-dance and boys-basketball in gym episode, so I ask you to bear with me. I tried to be original-ish.)

Oh, and I do prefer the Japanese names over the English. The sole exception being Hikari. But oh, well…

This is a multi-chapter, but the chapters are going to be extremely short, due to my dividing the story into phases.

* * *

**Phase 01: Birth of the plan**

* * *

The Chosen Children had grown up, Daisuke thought, a little sadly. Ken and Miyako were happy together, and though Hikari never did go out with anyone else, she hadn't gone out with him, either.

Daisuke thought that it was odd how she refused politely any and all invitations to a romantic date she received over the years. She was dedicated. Not flighty. She sticks to what she belives in and is strong.

There were tiny, odd things too, though. Hikari had flashes of depression. Odd, short times where she looked depressed and not-vibrant and not-happy. Like she had lost something important.

Actually, they were all in the same middle school, senior year. Ken had changed schools to a more 'normal' one. Daisuke was positive it was to stay close to Miyako, though she'd graduated last year. It was fun when all of them were there. He plucked at the green fabric of his uniform offhandedly. Iori had to move last year though, but they saw him now and then. He was planning to be a lawyer.

Takeru? Takeru was still with them, on and off. He joined the basketball team. The Chosen Children had never missed a match.

He was good, Daisuke had to admit. But Hikari...

Hikari was happy for him, sure. But she did not appreciate the fangirls fawning over her best friend. That was all they were, she insisted, best friends, but no one in the team believed her. Least of all, herself.

As far as Daisuke was concerned, they were both blind. Hikari did not notice that Takeru was trying to escape the girls throwing themselves at him. Takeru didn't notice that Hikari was getting hurt by his distance.

Gah! They were both so blind it was painful to watch them dance around each other.

Next year, they might end up going to different high schools. They might drift even more apart. And though Hikari won't find happiness with Daisuke, he wanted to make sure she was with the person who made her happiest.

Takeru.

As much as he disliked the prospect, it was time to pull out the big guns. Daisuke smiled suddenly as his mind whirled with ideas, some plausible, some impossible.

Who was he kidding? He liked pulling out the big guns, it was exciting. Pulling out the big guns occasionally proved he was conniving, if the plan didn't fall to pieces.

But since there was too much risk this time...

Looking solemn, he grabbed his cellphone and punched in some numbers.

"Taichi? Yeah, it's me, Daisuke. Can you please round up the others except Takeru and Hikari? No. We can't meet at your house. Hikari might hear us. We have to plot. Oh, okay, the coffee shop on the other side of town? After school tomorrow? Great. Um, wait. Doesn't Takeru have practice for the championship tomorrow? Oh well, even better, both of them will be occupied..."

As Daisuke put down the phone, he heard Taichi laughing. It sounded a bit like evil cackling.

Like a _witch_.

_**And thus, Operation: TAKARI PI was born!**_

**T**akeru

**A**nd

**K**ari

**A**re

**R**eally

**Inseparable  
**

**P**ROVE **I**T


	2. Phase 02

Operation: Takari PI

I tried to make it longer, honest! I promise to update soon to make up for it! Like, Friday. Or something.

* * *

**Phase 02: Of Plots and Plotting**

* * *

"We can..." Miyako started, pen and pad of paper in front of her, her glasses gleaming as the light hit it.

"Can we hijack the P.A. system? That would be awesome." Daisuke interrupted, overly eager.

In the same minute, however, he'd flagged a waitress and asked for a triple chocolate banana smoothie with an extra cherry on top, so Taichi really couldn't be sure where his priorities were.

"Hey, are we allowed to talk about the Digimon in public?" Joe asked, a little worried about the possible… repercussions.

Taichi nodded. "That's a good point. We need to remember... that we have to consider the wellbeing of the Digital World, too."

"Eh, we can make an exception can't we? For those two..." Daisuke trailed off, before flagging the waitress again for a strawberry blueberry smoothie with a scoop of ice cream.

"For those two," Taichi agreed. "We'll make an exception.

"We need distinct evidence, you know, just in case." Sora stated, hoping this would all turn out well. She had the oddest feeling that they would cause more harm than good.

"I'll interview Takeru!" Daisuke looked extremely enthusiastic. "I want to make sure that... that they'd be happy. That Takeru knows he better treat her right."

"I take Hikari!" Miyako grinned. "It would seem normal of me, after all. I'll go ask her tomorrow on her way home from school."

"Who will announce it on the P.A.?" Ken asked.

Heads swiveled to turn to Daisuke.

"Me?" he asked dumbly, pointing at himself.

Heads nodded. He sighed. "All right."

"We need a distraction, though," Sora said, clasping her hands together on the table.

"Leave that..." Taichi started, the beginnings of a smirk on his face.

"... To us." Yamato grinned.

Koushiro nodded once. "I'll help as much as I can."

"Thanks Koushiro," Taichi grinned at the redhead. "We'll definitely need your help."

"Odaiba Middle School will never see anything like this ever again."

"It better not, for the sake of this city…" Yamato started, looking feral for all the vanilla shake he was drinking.

"… That it may live without experiencing the damage equivalent to Digimon wreaking havoc all over the world." Taichi finished, grinning.


	3. Phase 03

Operation: Takari PI

Since I believe that this is actually adequately long (and this has been two updates in a week, -proud-), I'll go update next week after this. I have my periodical tests next week and will be… sufficiently distracted to make other chapters incoherent… -sweatdrop- Wish me luck!

* * *

**Phase 03: Takeru's Heart**

* * *

"Takeru, wait up!"

The blonde looked up, a little quizzically, a towel hanging lopsidedly on his head. "Daisuke?"

"Hey, hey... Takeru, you can spare me a few minutes?"

"Sure," was his response. A small grin on his face. It looked fake. Not-real, and Daisuke wished they could take a video, too. But this had to be enough.

"Takeru... I've decided," he started, pausing dramatically, inwardly grinning at the fact that he had covered all the bases with this plan.

"What?"

"I've... decided to move on." At Takeru's confused look, he elaborated. "I'm getting over Hikari, she's yours, man."

It had been true for a while now; Daisuke just never said it out loud.

Takeru looked surprised. He hadn't noticed. That was something strange in itself, and Daisuke filed it away for future reference.

"But you're so... persistent," the blond boy managed to say. Daisuke was surprised that Takeru didn't choke on his own words from the understatement, but he needed data. _Solid evidence._

Get him to say what you expect him to. Corner him.

Daisuke gave a short, sharp laugh. "Pigheaded is more fitting, Takeru."

Takeru smiled, but his eyes flickered evasively. Daisuke took note of that, too. "You admit it?"

Daisuke suddenly turned serious. Takeru was messing around, and he wasn't going to stand for it.

"Don't change the subject, Takaishi. What are you going to do about it? Hikari can be yours, now. Heck, I'll give you my blessing, even. What's to stop you? What. Are. You. Going. To. Do?"

Takeru smiled, a small, sad, smile, as he looked up at the sky, the towel gripped tightly in his clenched fists. "Nothing."

"What?" Daisuke asked in disbelief. "What do you mean _nothing_."

"Exactly what I said." Takeru exhaled. "Daisuke, I appreciate you telling me, but... But for one thing, Hikari's not an object you can just give. Hikari is... special."

"You sound like you love her," Daisuke observed, loving every minute of the conversation. "You sound like you really, really do love Hikari, you know."

"Hikari... doesn't deserve someone like me. She could do so much better. Me?" he barked a laugh. It sounded bitter, something Daisuke never knew Takeru could be. "Me, I hurt her. _I hurt her_… and I'm probably hurting her now, and I probably will again. It's probably better that she ends up happy with someone. Someone else. Someone who'll make her happy."

"And you?" this was _good_. There would be no mistaking the message should it be played… say… to the entire student body. But, you know, Daisuke was thinking of the _possibilities_.

"I'll support her, what else? I'll probably grow up into some old man with twenty-seven cats who will watch other people live their lives and watching my own days run out. Always watching out for her. What else can I do? I can't bear to hurt her, and I might do something I'll deeply regret."

_They have an ideal relationship,_ Miyako had said at the briefing. _Something that neither would dare risk for fear of losing. _

Which was exactly why they were in this predicament. They love each other but couldn't take the risk. And they couldn't handle this for long. And their friends couldn't take it anymore, which was the entire reason they cam up with the operation in the first place.

"You're incapable of jealousy, aren't you, Takeru?" was what he asked instead. Takeru did seem to be the epitome of selfless giving.

Daisuke looked surprised when Takeru turned to him and he saw the raw emotion in the blond boy's eyes.

_Anguish._

Pure, silent anguish lurked beneath the surface of happy smiles and casual relationships.

"What makes you say that?" was Takeru's response.

His eyes were full of something Daisuke couldn't identify. His eyes almost _glowed _a bright blue. He seemed full of quiet conviction. Like he was resolved to it despite his own wants.

"No, I wouldn't say that I'm incapable of jealousy. I'm human, Daisuke. I can be selfish, too."

"Why aren't you about Hikari, then?" Daisuke wanted to shake him. And maybe kick him. They were perfect for each other, but they don't want to risk anything.

"Hikari... is someone I can never afford to be selfish about, or with."

"You're... too nice, Takeru," Daisuke says instead.

"Heh," Takeru smiled, a real smile, and he seemed young, all of a sudden. "People tell me that. Sometimes, I'm not sure it's true."

Daisuke smiled back at him. "Yeah, well, I'm sure it is," he said, giving the bush behind them a big thumbs-up.


	4. Phase 04

Operation: Takari PI

Dunno when exactly I'll be able to update again, sorry! I will try!

* * *

**Phase 04: Hikari's heart**

* * *

"Hikari!"

"Miyako?" the brunette blinked at her friend. They didn't see each other as often anymore, after Miyako graduated. She'd decided to stay close though, enrolling into a local university. Needless to say, she made it in with flying colors.

"I want to have a... talk."

Hikari smiled, clutching several books to her chest. "No problem, Miyako." She'd lost weight, Miyako noted. How couldn't they notice before?

"It's about Takeru," the older girl started, pretending to ignore, but noting the way Hikari stiffened and clutched the books tighter to herself.

Bingo! Now, to proceed calmly and discreetly. Especially discreetly.

"Hikari, I think he loves you." Or not.

"Oh," Hikari breathed, seemingly just noticing they way her books were scattered on the floor. She bent to pick them up. "No. No, Miyako, you're just reading too much into things. He thinks of me as a best friend. That's all."

"He told you that?"

"... What else could it be, Miyako? What -else- could it possibly be?" Hikari's voice broke, letting a choked, strangled sob free as she tried to compose herself.

There was something like despair in her eyes. It seemed like a familiar companion on her face, though Miyako had to think hard to recall when she had last seen despair on Hikari; it was hard to see Hikari as anybody other than the sunny, cheerful girl they all knew.

"Miyako, we met when we were eight. We bonded by -trauma-, though, I suppose that the Digital World was also the best time of our lives. But we were chased around by a demented, deranged -clown- while our brothers and all our friends were being turned into keychains. After all that whole fiasco, he moved away, for three years. That was a very long time, Miyako. And--"

"... but still, both of you recognized each other, didn't you," her friend spoke softly. "At first glance, too. Daisuke said it was like you were friends that never separated."

Hikari laughed, but it sounded forced. "Don't you think Daisuke is the slightest bit prone to being overdramatic?"

Miyako shrugged. "Daisuke's exaggeration was something I didn't bother sharing. He said that you stared into each others' eyes for long moments and that you sparkled. Both of you."

"Fine," she conceded. "It was like he had never left. But that was only because we always got along well together."

"You two seemed very attached."

"We've been together longer than we've known you, no offence, Miyako."

Miyako frowned. She'd need something to shake Hikari out of this; it couldn't be healthy, this blatant self-denial of what could be seen by a -toddler-.

She smiled, coming up with the perfect retort. She spoke slowly, carefully.

"Your answers are very prepared. Like you've been trying to convince yourself."

Hikari blushed. Miyako's glasses flashed with triumph.

"Well...?"

Hikari colored even more. "Well... I sometimes used to think that there was some tiny hint of attraction towards him then. Puppy love, you know?"

"And now?"

"Now...? Now, I feel something, something the same from that time. It could be anything though, it could be -anything-."

Miyako arched an eyebrow. "'True love never dies for it is lust that fades away. Love bonds for a lifetime but lust just pushes away'."

Hikari laughed. "That's a nice quote, you didn't think of it yourself, did you?"

"Alicia Barnhart, actually. Don't change the topic. It won't work. You two have something, and if it's not love... I'll... I'll eat Takeru's hat. Ew."

Hikari chuckled. "I really don't think he'd appreciate it; he's kind of attached to his hat."

"True. But still. It's love, Hikari. Don't even try to deny it."

"If it's love, it's unrequited, Miyako. nothing else. He feels nothing for me that is the slightest degree more than platonic."

"It's not unrequited. It's the real thing, Hikari. It's reciprocated, why else would he watch out for you so much?"

"He's my best friend?"

"That doesn't cut it, Hikari, and you know it."

"He gave a promise to Sora when we were eight, to protect me."

"It seems to be too much to just be for an old promise."

"Takeru always keeps his promises," Hikari tried by way of explanation. He'd protect me if it killed him. He'd rather die that hurt me.

"That does -not- satisfy the given evidence, Hikari."

"Oh?" Hikari offered, before refusing to delve deeper in to the topic.


	5. Phase 05

Operation: Takari PI

I got sick? Sorry! I know it's short...

* * *

**Phase 05: Action? And Sidelines.**

* * *

"Psst, Taichi, Yamato!" Daisuke whispered exaggeratedly at the giant bush conveniently located near the window he was peering out through. "You in position?"

"Daisuke, shut up. That's the most suspicious thing you could do. Well, not really," Miyako scolded as she walked into the room. "How are you getting them in, anyways? They're not students."

"Well, you remember that I told everyone that I had asked our Art teacher if I could invite some people to demonstrate different forms of art that we're studying?" Miyako could only give a stunned nod. "Well, what better than to invite former students themselves?"

Miyako rolled her eyes. "Ken, your friend is crazy." Her beloved entered the room, shaking his head.

"I knew that."

* * *

Sora sighed. When Taichi and Yamato had that look, you knew that things were not going to turn out as planned. She knew that.

Which was specifically why she had volunteered as backup.

But she wasn't going to wait for them to mess up.

She raised a hand to knock thrice on the wooden door in front of her. "Miss Fujiwara? It's me, Sora Takenouchi, a former student. I called you yesterday?"

"Come in," and she twisted the knob open before walking in.

"It concerns specifically two of your students, and some others, but mostly those two," she was saying as the door slowly swung shut. "Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami."

* * *

"Hey, hey, how... How did you get in? You graduated last year, Miyako," Daisuke asked, looking befuddled.

"I decided that I missed my alma mater and I wanted to visit. Plus, I also just happen to have no classes today." Miyako smirked triumphantly at him. "Take -that-."

* * *

Iori entered the Digital World. Though he was in Tokyo, he knew what was happening, and Sora had asked him to go get certain witnesses to prove their case better.

She had Koushiro aware of the situation so Iori could send the witnesses to Odaiba without much suspicion. Sora was much more prepared than anyone suspected.

He walked into a clearing, where bubbly, happy voices filled the air.

"Wow," he said, laughing along with them. "I'm glad I found you guys so fast; the Real World is in need of your help."

* * *

"Hey, Daisuke, can we enter now, please?" Taichi whined. "The bushes are kind of... itchy."

"Oh. This is so -not- going as planned."


	6. Phase 06

Operation: Takari PI

I got addicted to playing DoMo? Among others? Yeah, lame excuse.

* * *

**Phase 06: Moving out

* * *

  
**

Sora closed the door to the principal's office with a small, satisfied smile on her face.

Miss Fujiwara had been sympathetic; she supported the idea and had given permission for the people who have graduated to stay on campus as needed. (And she'd noticed the two as well, the older woman had confessed with a chuckle.)

And they now have access to the P.A. system. And it was approved by the principal.

_This actually had a chance of working.

* * *

  
_

Daisuke sighed. Lunch had started. All he could do now without arousing suspicion was to keep Takeru from wrecking their plan. Well, he was actually winging it now.

They needed to have him out of the way so that he wouldn't interfere with the broadcast. How they'll be sneaking into the broadcast room was still being worked on by their master strategists (Yamato and Taichi).

It wasn't like they could walk around without being noticed.

Most especially not if Takeru was walking around. Hikari, at least, was a notoriously slow eater, and no one actually knew where Takeru ate if not with them, making him a greater problem.

Now... how to -find- him...

"Will Takeru Takaishi please make his way to the principal's office immediately? I repeat. Takeru Takaishi please report to the principal's office immediately."

Daisuke blinked. This was a godsend. It was _fate. _It had to be. It was perfect. He'll just need to grab Takeru once he left the principal's office and done. It was brilliant.

And totally foolproof.

Daisuke started in the direction of the office.

Just when he saw the familiar blonde head, a doorway opened between them, and when it closed, Takeru was -gone-. Speeding up, he slammed the door open, only to find the most surprising sight.

"Taichi, Yamato..." he started slowly. "And Sora. Can anyone please tell me how it is you managed to grab him?"

Takeru looked at him long-sufferingly, his hands and feet tied to the chair. "I, on the other hand, want to know _why._"

The blonde was ignored and Sora smiled dazzlingly. "It was easier then you men would make of it."

* * *

Miyako smiled at Hikari. "It's nice to be visiting here again; so many happy memories."

Hikari picked at her macaroni with a spork. "Yeah, those times were fun."

"Yup. Hey..."

"Huh?"

"Oooh, well, would you look at that. Ken seems to be calling me. Uh, I'll go take this outside," she smiles sheepishly at the brunette. "Sorry to be ditching you, Hikari, but I don't see him as much as I used to."

"But..." Hikari started, but Miyako was gone. "But... Ken is also on campus. Couldn't you have talked to him here?"

* * *

Miyako grinned. The first step was done. She doubted it had anything to do with Daisuke though. Something would have exploded by now, if ever. Ken fell in step beside her.

"So, what happened?" she asked eagerly.

Ken filled her in as they strode briskly. Takeru was captured. Hikari was going to be eating her macaroni a while. They had free access to the P.A. System.

_It was actually working out, for once.

* * *

  
_

_Apparently,_ Iori thought,_ they had gotten lost. _At the worst time possible.

"Not now!" he almost wailed.

"I could have sworn there was a television in through here..." a piping voice said, confused.

"Yeah? Well according to the Digivice, it's closer to the town."

"What town? The one we passed with the bad sewage system? The other one with the Floramon? The other other one with the really good soup? The other other other one that was like a bad cowboy movie? The other other other _other_ one with--"

"I think I saw one back in the forest..."

"_Where_ in the forest? And which forest? We must have passed _three_ in the past hour."

"I think I passed one a few days ago, on the way to Primary Village."

"But we're not _going _to Primary Village."

"And we're not planning to travel for a few days. We need to be there now!"

Iori closed his eyes and breathed deeply, sitting on a flat-topped rock. Listening to Digimon argue was quite taxing.

"Hey. Wait. Iori, are you sitting on the television?"

* * *

Takeru was confused.

Firstly, his brother was there.

Secondly, he was on his way to the principal's office when he was grabbed, gagged and bound. Well, not gagged. But Taichi had a bandanna ready. And a disturbingly malicious smirk on his face.

Thirdly, Sora was _in on it_ and on siding with the 'enemy'.

Whatever that enemy was.

Then, Daisuke entered the room. Asking how they caught him. He wasn't some animal, or anything, and Sora said something general, but seened to be somewhat derogatory to men.

He asked what was going on again, and Sora apologized for having to hold him captive and told him that she'd tell her, but he wasn't going to leave a while either ways.

He took the chance, figuring that knowing was better than not knowing.

When he found out, he decided that sometimes, ignorance was bliss. Hikari shouldn't know that he loved her.

She might just tell him she loved him too and then stay with him, no matter that she didn't feel for him the same way.

And he might hurt her again, and he didn't want that. She'd stay with him even if he'd hurt her, just so she wouldn't hurt him by leaving.

That was just the kind of person Hikari was.

He'd stop their plan if he could.

Which was probably tied up like this right now. Somehow, they had managed to drag him over with them to the broadcast room without being seen. Miyako and Ken had joined them then. Koushiro was wiring things up.

Daisuke had -_giggled-_ and pressed the microphone button.


	7. Phase 07

Operation: Takari PI

I had to leave. This was supposed to be up yesterday at the latest but… Sorry! Well, I loved this chapter. I think this was my basis for the entire thing.

Formatting this was a pain in the butt.

To **enang**, my anonymous reviewer: I already said the chapters would be short from the beginning. But I hope you'll appreciate the length of this one. About 2000 words! The others might not quite be so long though. (Pretty short.) And I apologize about the cliff-hangers. I hope to update fast enough so you guys won't be left hanging so long.

Three more chapters till the end! (Phase 10!)

* * *

**Phase 07: Broadcast

* * *

  
**

"Testing, testing, one, two, three!"

The announcement had most of Odaiba Middle School staring at the speakers closest to them.

Hikari had blinked. Daisuke?

"Um, well, I'm just going to believe this works since I don't know how to use this thing..."

"Daisuke, you_ idiot_."

Hikari blinked once, twice._ Taichi?_ Who else was up there, and what was going on?

Was this some bizarre senior prank with outsiders involved?

"Hey, I came up with this didn't I?"

"A particularly inspired moment, one that wouldn't reoccur anytime soon, I'm sure."

Yamato? What on earth was going on now?

"That's mean!" a voice that was undeniably Daisuke's paused.

The rest of the cafeteria was looking as if the people manning the school's public address system were mentally handicapped. Hikari was inclined to believe the majority here, for all that one of the mentally handicapped was her brother.

"But that's not why were here, Yamato, and you know it."

"That's right, Yama-ch_aaa_n!" Taichi exclaimed, sounding very much like a talk show host. "We're here on the behalf of two people who are very special to us."

"Right, Taichi, and I totally resent your new nickname, by the way... So, uh... you guys, since we'd rather not embarrass both of you we're not mentioning names... get your act together already," Yamato paused, as if just realizing what he said was desperately wrong. "Wait, who're we kidding. We love to embarrass you guys, it's like our only job that we do willingly. Er, fine. Takeru, Hikari, this is for you guys." A muffled thud was heard. "Uh, I have to go. It seems my brother has, um, flailed himself to the floor."

Hikari stared up at the broadcast booth. Was everyone aside from her up there? It was likely, even though Takeru seemed to be held against his will.

"That's it! You two, _awaaay_ from the mike. It's _miiine_!" Daisuke's voice rang out, painfully loud. "Okay. where was I? Ah, yes. Takeru and Hikari, as Yamato said, this is for you. Now, Hikari. You told Miyako that he thinks of you as a best friend. That's all. That it couldn't have been anything else. That all you had was because of trauma. And something about deranged clowns and friends turning into keychains when you guys were eight. After which, Takeru moved away for three years. A long time. Yet he recognized you and he knew you and I was jealous of that strange thing you shared that was so special, unbreakable. Trauma? I think not. And about what you told Miyako... Are you crazy, Hikari? No, listen to me first. Sit. Don't kill me later. Or now."

Hikari glared at him. Who did he think he was? That conversation was private.

"Takeru cares for you so, so much, Hikari. To elaborate on his return to Odaiba, even though I didn't know that he was -returning- back then... When I was raving like a lunatic because you two just seemed waaay too close? You had something Hikari, and it definitely is not whatever you told Miyako it was."

Hikari let her head rest in her palms.

"Do you remember that time, when we were in the Digital World with everyone and I kept on flirting with you? He was always there, helping you turn me down. Don't pretend just to be nice to my feelings. Those times were hilarious in retrospect, but not so if I remember that both of you drifted so apart since then."

"Yeah, go Daisuke! Tell them how it is!"

"Pipe down, Miyako. Listen to me, Hikari. Remember that time we ran to the computer and you got left behind because it got destroyed and we came back for you? I yelled at Takeru a lot, saying it was his fault. He agreed with me, accepting all the blame I threw at him. Not everyone would do that, Hikari." He paused for effect. "Not everyone. He was being so nice, you know, when Patamon decided to tease me about Angemon and Angewomon.

"And you know what? I was thinking about your Digimon and their Digivolutions from what I know. When you hadn't met yet, Patamon changed into Angemon. Hey, no problem, right? Then, Tailmon was already Tailmon. But with the crests, Angemon turns into HolyAngemon, and Tailmon turns into Angewomon. You were already bonded then, weren't you? You had something. You had something that someone like me would probably never understand. Wait. Don't leave yet. There's more." He paused to inhale more air, his throat was dry from nervousness.

This had to work. He started again, willing everything the other Chosen Children felt for Takeru and Hikari to realize into his words.

"When you were called back, you found your DigiEggs together, side by side. The Digital World knew your connection. And when you Armor Digivolved, sure, Nefertimon was derived from Egypt. I think. And Pegasmon was derived from Greek mythology. Again, I'm not sure. But still, there was a connection none of the rest of us had, your Digimon cooperated and were like a tag team and had some secret technique you could only do together. Well, maybe not so secret, but still.

"Remember the Dark Ocean? When everyone in the classroom were staring at you and Takeru because he saw you looking all weird and he screamed your name out and you snapped out of it just to faint? He was always watching you, wasn't he? He was always _there_ for you? And he ran around everywhere looking for you, the school nurse told me. He was running like a deranged maniac, Hikari. And then, he believed what you were mumbling about the ocean. Don't give me that look. You were really out of it that day."

Hikari was glaring at him, and if looks could kill… Daisuke shuddered. Seriously, Hikari wasn't always the angel everyone made her out to be.

"Me and everyone else thought you had to be in the Digital World. Takeru ran to the beach and was screaming your name, as far as I know. Patamon and Tailmon joined in, too, but you probably already knew that. He jumped off a cliff for you, Hikari. It shouldn't be possible that he managed to join you in the Dark Ocean, but he did. How was that so? Don't you think that maybe, your bond was just that strong? That you could overcome space to go to a whole new dimension for each other?

"There was one day both of you happened to both not be around. It was both a coincidence, I almost believed it when the others said it was a date. Turns out you were out with Tailmon the whole day and Takeru and Patamon were both sleeping their butts off. The whole day. You both loved to tease me though, I remember.

"That other time, the one where we thought you were going on a date but was really the Odaiba Memorial. I almost freaked when you asked me if I wanted to go with you guys, but I suppose it was kinda funny. He loves you, Hikari, and only a blind fool wouldn't notice that you were meant to be together. You're not that blind fool, Hikari. You probably knew this by now. Takeru would rather **die** than hurt you, Hikari."

* * *

Takeru was getting irritated.

Firstly, he was being dragged around the campus while tied hand and foot.

Secondly, private moments that he very much preferred "Private" were being leaked out in the open.

Thirdly, it kinda hurt being tied to a chair. And the blood circulating to his hands now after several minutes of the circulation cut off was extremely uncomfortable.

* * *

"Bye Iori! Bye, you two, see you soon! We'd love to go, but maybe too many of us is pushing it."

Iori smiled. Not being lost did wonders to your temper. "We'll tell you guys all about it afterwards." He reached into his duffel bag and pulled out two large canvas bags. "Now, you two have to get in here."

* * *

She looked sad. She really did. Like she hoped to be convinced yet was disappointed since she wasn't.

She opened her mouth, cleared her throat, and spoke.

"The only thing you've proven, Daisuke, is that he'd protect me. He promised, Daisuke. He promised Sora. And that's all it was. It couldn't be anything else," she whispered softly. Her light had dimmed over the years, her childish optimism and hope nearly eclipsed by the sense of frustration she felt when she thought Takeru will never think of her as more than a friend. Daisuke hadn't noticed; they really had grown apart.

"A-hem. Hikari, since you are so awesome at choosing your friends, we have cooperated to bug your cafeteria table. Aren't we awesome? We also managed to hear what you said, thanks to Koushiro... And so we have, um, proof of the total opposite of what you said."

Wasn't this an invasion of privacy to the extreme? Hikari thought wryly.

"I'll go play a taped conversation now."

_"Takeru... I've decided."_

_"What?" _She gasped softly at the voice.

_"I've... decided to move on." _Daisuke paused for a while._ "I'm getting over Hikari, she's yours, man."_

_"But you're so... persistent."_ Thevoices were real; she'd know the cadence of his voice even if it was a single word.

A bitingly hard laugh._ "Pigheaded is more fitting, Takeru."_

_"You admit it?"_

_"Don't change the subject, Takaishi. What are you going to do about it. Hikari can be yours, now. Heck, I'll give you my blessing, even. What's to stop you? What. Are. You. Going. To. Do?"_

_"Nothing." _Hikari sighed softly. Of course.

_"What? What do you mean, nothing."_

_"Exactly what I said." _An exhale_. "Daisuke, I appreciate you telling me, but... But for one thing, Hikari's not an object you can just give. Hikari is... special."_

_"You sound like you love her. You sound like you really, really do love Hikari, you know."_

_"Hikari... doesn't deserve someone like me. She could do so much better. Me?" he _barked a laugh. It seemed oddly bitter._ "Me, I hurt her. I hurt her… and I'm probably hurting her now, and I probably will again. It's probably better that she ends up happy with someone. Someone else. Someone who'll make her happy."_

_"And you?"_

_"I'll support her, what else? I'll probably grow up into some old man with twenty-seven cats who will watch other people live their lives and watching my own days run out. Always watching out for her. __What else can I do? I can't bear to hurt her, and I might do something I'll deeply regret.__"_

_"You're incabable of jealousy, aren't you, Takeru?" _There was a curious note in his voice. Daisuke honestly wanted an answer.

_"What makes you say that?" _A pause. His voice was so firm, like nothing could shake him._ "No, I wouldn't say that I'm incapable of jealousy. I'm human, Daisuke. I can be selfish, too."_

_"Why aren't you about Hikari, then?"_

_"Hikari... is someone I can never afford to be selfish about, or with."_

_"You're... too nice, Takeru."_

_"Heh. People tell me that. Sometimes, I'm not sure it's true."_

_"Yeah, well, I'm sure it is."_

And then it ended.

"Um, Koushiro? Ready?" Daisuke's voice was faint, like he was giving an effort to keep his voice low.

"Almost. Turn that speaker off. Or talk about something else. It's not time."

Daisuke smiled. "Alright. Hikari..." he started again, his voice cheery-bright.


	8. Phase 08

Operation: Takari PI

I'm late and have no excuse. Sorry! And this is short. One third of the previous chapter.

To **enang**: I don't mind, it's a good thing your sister was there, right?

Two more chapters till the end! (Phase 10!)

* * *

**Phase 08: Reactions

* * *

  
**

"OKAY! Now, Hikari, you know that the conversation is real. Yes. You do, deep down. Deeeeep down inside. So," Daisuke paused. "So today, we have a special guest appearance. Ready, Taichi? Yamato?"

There was something that sounded a bit like static and a response. "Roger, Daisuke!"

"Alright!" Daisuke's voice boomed, seeming way too chipper too be entirely innocent. "On three. One, two... three!"

The word was still passing from his lips when the cafeteria doors slammed open, propelling a dazed Takeru into the room. There were odd marks on his wrists, like he had been tied with rope.

To a chair, maybe.

Takeru got his bearings, looked around, realized that the entire student body was looking at him, and turned slowly towards Hikari's usual table, as if he was hoping she wasn't there and hadn't heard anything. Unfortunately, all the hope in the world couldn't help him.

He met her eyes with something akin to horror.

"Hey, Hikari, give him your answer; he practically just professed his undying devotion to you. No, really. I'd never seen a guy predict himself to be the male equivalent of a spinster. Cats included," Daisuke inserted obnoxiously, breaking the awkward silence. "He loves you, Hikari, and only a blind fool wouldn't see that."

Hikari ignored everything; ignored his loud voice blaring around the school, the classmates staring at them, the recording device taped under her table, her half-eaten plate of macaroni. The spork she was still gripping. She let it fall to the ground, clattering onto the cold tile floor.

"Takeru," she spoke, but her voice was almost a whisper. "Takeru... Do you love me."

He answered without hesitation. "Yes."

"Are you... Are you in love with me?"

He sighed. "... Yes, Hikari."_ I've loved you since forever._

"Why..." the question died on her lips. Why did he never say so? Why did he act as just her best friend? Why did he hide it away?

"What did you _need _of me, Hikari? Did you need me more as a friend, or something else? You shouldn't have to be hurt, Hikari, and I won't be the one to cause you to be sad, to cry."

Takeru smiled wryly at her, looking slightly broken as he mustered the strength to smile at her. It was a weak smile, barely veiling the pain and suffering.

"I'm not perfect, Hikari. I don't like to see you sad, you know that. But I... I want to be the reason for your sadness even less," he rubs his arms self-consciously. "And I don't think I could bear hurting you again. Hurting you even more."

She smiled at him, her garnet eyes glistening. "Takeru, if you're not there with me, how could I smile? Other people can hurt me, Takeru, but at least if you'll be with me, I'll be fine. Who'd help me be stronger? Who'll make me myself? You're important, Takeru, you're part of me. And... and I love you. I really do."

And then she did what seemed the most natural, she tottered the next few steps and hugged him.

It wasn't perfect; Takeru was slightly shocked and almost toppled over with Hikari's weight, since Hikari's foot skidded on the fallen spork, and Takeru became the only thing keeping her up.

But it was still beautiful.

He held her close to him, noting that she looked frail, thinner than she used to be. They ignored the several hundred pairs of eyes staring at them.

"I can't promise not to hurt you. But, I love you," he murmured softly into her hair. She looked so frail...

But radiant. She looked _radiant_ despite the frailty. She looked like everything will work out.

She smiled beatifically; she truly looked like an angel, delicate, pure. "It's alright. You'll be with me and I'll be fine. It's all going to be alright."

* * *

Iori charged out of the Digital World and into the broadcast room, falling into a pile with two abnormally large canvas bags.

The pile also happened to include Daisuke. "Ow," the spiky haired boy complained. "Everyone seems to enjoy torturing me. And I actually have fully good intentions this time."

Miyako laughed at him, finding the entire situation incredibly amusing.

The bags grunted with Iori as he tried to pull himself away from the pile.

"I found them," he said by way of explanation. "I got them into the bags in case there was someone else in the room. And I got lost. Am I too late?"

Daisuke groaned and Ken covered his eyes.

Sora just laughed. "It seems, Iori, that we didn't need those two after all."

Iori looked pained.

"At least it's a pleasant surprise." She giggled before turning to the spiky haired boy. "Hush, Daisuke," Sora smiled. "No one doubts your intentions."

Daisuke just sulked. "Nobody loves me," he said, causing Miyako to start giggling manically again, Iori joining her.

Taichi and Yamato, who had just returned from the cafeteria, had overheard Daisuke's comment and proceeded to laugh themselves silly.

Taichi grinned, throwing an arm around Yamato's neck, drawing him into a chokehold. "How'd we do?"

Sora smiled at the two. "You two did great."


	9. Phase 09

Operation: Takari PI

It was supposed to be up yesterday, but there was some error preventing me from submitting. Sorry.

One more chapter till the end! (Phase 10!)

By the way. Phase 10 may be delayed due to the pile of things we have to do this week. I started, but I'm not sure if it will be finished. It's longer than this chapter, though.

* * *

**Phase 09: Aftermath**

* * *

Classes seemed to last an eternity, and when the bell finally rang and the teacher finally said 'dismissed', Daisuke could honestly swear he'd lived forever.

"You need to eat properly again, Hikari. And sleep more." Daisuke smiled to hear the obvious concern in Takeru's voice.

"I'm not anorexic," Hikari pouted. "Takeru!"

He grinned at Takeru and Hikari, and waved. "Hi, guys!"

The two eyed him warily. With good reason, he supposed, given the events of the day.

"I have a surprise for you two," he said, the grin still fixed on his face.

The pair in front of him looked vaguely traumatized. He wondered why briefly, but decided it didn't really matter.

"What is it, Daisuke?" Hikari said at last after exchanging another worried glance with Takeru.

He signaled by waving an arm wildly, and then there was chaos.

Or rather, an orange, winged hamster and a white furball hurtled out of the bushes, got hopelessly tangled, and crashed into Takeru and Hikari.

The only reason Daisuke was spared was because he had learned about how uncomfortable it was to be squashed and had ducked as soon as he signaled.

"Takeru, I missed you so much!" Patamon wailed, trying to beat his wings frantically to disengage from the rest, and failing miserably.

Tailmon laughed along with her partner as they separated themselves from the jumbled heap of splayed body parts.

Takeru laughed, lifting Patamon up onto his head. "There!" he said, and began to stand, wobbling slightly. "I missed you too, you know." Daisuke smiled before sneaking away.

Tailmon giggled, staring at Hikari pointedly before speaking. "We were actually called to testify, if you know what I'm talking about."

Hikari pouted at her partner, who just grinned.

"At least you cleared everything up, right, Hikari?"

Hikari grumbled jokingly before hugging Tailmon. "I missed -you- too," she smiled, poking her friend. She looked over to Patamon and Takeru. "I guess we all have a bit of catching up to do."

* * *

"Thank you Miss Fujiwara," the Chosen Children minus Takeru and Hikari chorused, bowing. The principal waved them off, smiling.

"I'm glad everything worked out in the end. Now, shoo and don't wreak too much havoc. Celebrate, you did wonderfully today."

Taichi grinned good naturedly at his former principal. "How's your fiancé, ma'am?"

Miss Fujiwara colored as she redoubled her efforts to send them away. Most of the other Chosen Children just looked confused.

* * *

Patamon giggled as he flew around Takeru's head giddily, having heard of all of Daisuke's plans.

Traveling with Iori was an adventure, but hearing about Daisuke's exploits was much more satisfying. And amusing.

"You didn't need us after all," he grinned cheerfully.

Tailmon pouted at Hikari. "Yeah, and we were getting ready, too!"

Hikari smiled apologetically at her. "I'm sorry."

"Humans..." Tailmon turned her head haughtily, and for a moment Hikari almost thought she was serious.

"I'm sorry Tailmon," she appealed to her companion in vain, it seemed, because Tailmon's shoulders which were earlier mistaken for shaking with anger and fury... was in fact shaking with repressed laughter.

This statement is supported by the fact that, scant seconds later, she was rolling around the grassy floor laughing. Patamon, who had known what was happening all along, was the second to start laughing. Eventually, even Hikari was chuckling, albeit weakly.

"Invite us to the wedding, 'kay?" Tailmon smiled mischievously, laughing all over again as both humans froze, blushing furiously.

* * *

As they left the room, Miyako asked Sora what happened.

Sora laughed. "Taichi just got to know a lot about Miss Fujiwara because he ended up going to the Principal's Office so often. Should we go celebrate now?"

Daisuke grinned. "I could go for a banana-chocolate-peanut butter smoothie right now."


	10. Phase 10

Operation: Takari PI

Done!

I was sidetracked? Um, yes. We had this pile of stuff that prevented me last week. Well, it's here now.

* * *

**Phase 10: Epilogue. With Daisuke it began, and with Daisuke it ends.**

* * *

They were happy. They were so beautifully, dazzlingly happy it almost hurt to watch.

But Daisuke smiled because this is the way it was meant to be. Something bigger than he could ever grasp and now... now it was perfect for them.

Now they are whole in themselves, and in each other.

Hikari looked bright again, her smile dazzling and happy. They were closer than ever; staying together at any given opportunity. They had yet to fight, though teasing was a common occurence.

And more than even that, they preferred to tease other people.

Like Daisuke.

Daisuke groaned; Just today, the two had decided to set him up via mysterious note.

He'd ended up crashing a date between Miyako and Ken. Neither had been amused, and he'd had to run for his life.

But they were happy, and Daisuke was truly glad for them.

"Maybe it's my turn now?" he asked the blue sky hopefully, as he lay sprawled on the grass.

"Your turn to what?" a soft voice asked, giggling at how Daisuke whipped around to her direction. "Daisuke, it's been a while."

He growled menacingly. "Don't give me that," he hissed, fists clenched tightly for a few heartbeats before he loosed them and they fell back to his sides. "That was _mean_," he complained. "You guys don't play fair. And Takeru, come out. I know you're there. The two of you are practically joined at the hip."

Takeru, satisfyingly enough for his injured pride, did come out, Patamon still in his arms.

The blonde smiled sheepishly. "Hi Daisuke, what a coincidence?" he let the statement hang, and he was obviously guilty, and he knew it. And he knew Daisuke knew it.

Daisuke groaned. "Just... stop. Please."

Hikari blinked teasingly. "Stop what?"

"Stop playing innocent." The two just laughed at him. "Hey!" he complained.

Hikari giggled. "Alright, Daisuke..."

"Why're you here, anyways?"

Takeru smiled at him with the infinite patience that had to be saint-based. "We're here to thank you, Daisuke."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I would never have thought that to be the reason you came considering what you two made me go through."

Hikari grinned unrepentantly. "That was your own fault, Daisuke." Her face softened to a smile. "But we are grateful. Thank you, Daisuke."

Tailmon and Patamon laughed at Daisuke, who's seemed to be the universal source of amusement, his eyes wide, mouth gaping and jaw slack.

* * *

**Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru **

**Naname ushiro no ni tatta mama **

**Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni **

**Atte iru ka na? **

_Before I know it, I'm watching you _

_Still standing diagonally behind you _

_Am I the focus of your heart?_

Takeru watched Hikari from the door. She didn't notice him yet, but then, no one else did, save the teacher.

He had been debating whether or not to study in this school, wonder if he should meet Hikari again, whether he should be so close.

It might be awkward, he knew, because he had left his best friend without an adequate farewell. He ended up leaving Yamato to tell Taichi to tell Hikari that he was gone.

He also told his brother to tell her brother to tell her that he'd try to return.

Ultimately, it was that indirect promise that led him to be standing outside her classroom door, ready to be a part of her life again.

**Chiisana koro kara bokura wa issho datta ne **

**Hashitte, koronde itsu demo waratta **

_We've been together since we were small _

_Running and falling, we were always laughing _

Hikari laughed as Takeru gagged and spat out sand. He grimaced, and Hikari wanted to tease him. They were eight, and happy.

"Taichi already warned us not to go running with our mouths open in the beach."

Takeru grinned at his new best friend. "I'll bet he learned that the hard way."

Hikari laughed. Knowing her brother... "Probably..."

**Ima demo otona ja nai kedo ano koro yori bokura mo **

**Tooku hashireru yo ne **

_I'm not grown up yet, but now I can _

_Run farther than I used to _

Takeru was holding Hikari's hand firmly, tight, but not uncomfortably so. They were running, feeling the wind on their faces and wishing that the moment would never end.

It did, as all moments do.

But Takeru never forgot how Hikari looked when he had looked back at her, hair whipping about her face, eyes closed and a smile on her lips.

Hikari never forgot how his hand felt on hers.

**Ki ga tsukazu ni ireba yokatta koto dakedo ne **

**Ki ni narun da kimi no koto **

_It would be better if I'd never noticed, but _

_I can't get you off my mind _

Sometimes, Takeru wished he'd never gone back to Odaiba. Of course, those moments were never long; there was too much that happened that he cherished...

But he always remembered that if he'd never gone back and he'd never have met Hikari face to face again.

If that'd happened, then he wouldn't risk hurting her. Ever.

Then he always remembered that Hikari's encounter with Darkness without Hope might not have run the way it did if he wasn't around.

And how they met again, which is a moment he remembers clearly, engraved into his heart.

**Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa **

**Hikari no naka de tatte iru **

**Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni **

**Atte iru no ka sore dake **

**Shiritain da **

_You used to cry all the time _

_Now you're standing in the light _

_All I want to know is _

_Who is the focus of your heart? _

She looked so much stronger when he met her again than she had all those years ago. And she looked so much livelier.

And when they talked once again, it was like they had never been apart, and Takeru knew coming back was worth it, and put all his doubts aside.

**Donna ni senobi wo shitatte todokanakatta **

**Ano hi no tobira ga ima de wa hirakeru **

_No matter how much I stretched, I couldn't reach _

_But now I can open that door _

At first they were always the 'babies' in their group. Sometimes more mature than their elders, but most of the time they were frightened eight year olds pushed into a frightening, terrifying, situation.

About three years later, it was they who were the seasoned veterans and Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori the newcomers.

Takeru was the most experienced one, having been there from the start, but he knew Hikari was just as tied to the Digital World as he was.

The second time around, they were no longer the frightened children they had been.

They loved the Digital World. They've made friends there, they've belong to the world as much as the world belonged to them.

**Honto wa tsutaetai koto ga takusan aru keredo ne **

**Umaku ienain da **

_The truth is I have a lot of things I want to tell you, but _

_It won't come out right _

Takeru knew he wasn't the most eloquent speaker, and he knew that sometimes, he was not the master of tact and that the only thing that saved him is his usual lack of temper.

And he knew that it was true that there was a lot of things he wanted to tell Hikari... Things that never really sounded they way he meant them, but... but it was alright.

If only for the reason that Hikari didn't mind and that she seemed to understand, somehow, that he did not mean it that way.

**Mamorarete bakari no bokutachi datta keredo **

**Boku ga mamoritai mono wa **

_We were always protected _

_But now the one I want to protect is... _

He remembers Yamato protecting him. He remembers Taichi protecting Hikari. He remembers their brothers being so overprotected it was as if they were like fragile glass.

He remembers Sora being motherly to the two small children and he remembers his promise.

He also remembers that he intended to keep that promise long before he even made it.

He would protect Hikari, whether she knew it or not, whether she appreciated it or not.

**Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru **

**Naname ushiro ni tatta mama **

**Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni **

**Atte iru ka na? Sore tomo **

**Kikenai yo ne **

_Before I know it, I'm watching you _

_Still standing diagonally behind you _

_Am I the focus of your heart? Or... _

_I can't ask _

Takeru watched Hikari laughing, smiling. A sunny expression lit her features and her garnet eyes sparkled.

He did nothing, just watched her, as he had for a long time. He could see the contour of her face from his position, could see the brightness in her every action.

She turned to him, her eyes shining with something he couldn't fully identify. He smiled at her, and her face practically shone.

**Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa **

**Hikari no naka de tatte iru **

**Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni **

**Atte iru no ka sore dake **

**Shiritain da**

_You used to cry all the time _

_Now you're standing in the light _

_All I want to know is _

_Who is the focus of your heart? _

Hikari used to be the scared little girl, frail and sick. Takeru remembers watching over her while she was ill.

He remembers trying his best to protect her, he remembers playing with her, and he remembers that he wanted to protect her. Whatever it took, to be stronger. To help her become strong for herself.

Now, they were stronger than back then. Now, they could defend themselves. Now, they could be.

"Aishiteru, Hikari."

* * *

Daisuke opened his mouth to speak. "You mean... You mean you won't bully me any more?" His eyes sparkled hopefully.

Hikari giggled. "What made you think that, silly? I just said thank you..."

Daisuke turned his eyes heavenwards and let out a wordless wail.

_Why?_ He thought, feeling completely cheated. _Why him?_

* * *

On a sidenote to the part where Takeru remembers how he told Yamato to tell Taichi to tell Hikari, I feel that it is necessary to point out that yes, Yamato knew before Hikari found out that Takeru was back, and yes, Yamato did tell Taichi before Takeru enrolled in Hikari's school.

However, it must also be known that Taichi was sworn to secrecy and had to make do with meeting Yamato one day, and laughing himself silly about the good old days and about the ironies of the present.

**End**

* * *

Would 'I couldn't resist' cover my usage of Focus? I finally found it, and listened to it. To be fair, I didn't really love the tune (Hajimari no Kaze and Anna ni Issho leave it behind for me), but the message? I fell in love with the lyrics years ago, and I couldn't resist adding it in the epilogue.

It's actually done! I swear, I'm really sorry that this is one week late, but hey, I think I updated twice the first week, making this my ten week project. (I actually finished a multi-chap story this year!)

I might write for Takari again, provided I find a plot bunny and catch it, hopefully with something less random and something I can truly consider worth this fandom. Because, diappointments aside, Takari should be.

On a side note, thank you for all the support, mental or electronic, that you have given me this past few weeks. I am heartily sorry for all the abuse I've put Daisuke under, but hey, he's that easy, right?


End file.
